Lets Give it a Try
by EllieandMannyFan
Summary: Just know the Main Characters are Ellie Manny Emma Ashley Jimmy Sean and Craig
1. Summer Pasted By so Quickly

My Story.  
  
Ellie was laying down on her bed when suddenly her phone rings.  
  
"Hello" Ellie said dryly.  
  
"El?" The voice said.  
  
Immediately Ellie recognized the voice.  
  
"Oh Sean! Hey." Ellie said.  
  
"Hey Ellie I was wondering what you were up to?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Oh no reason just askin'"  
  
"Oh okay well I gotta go" Ellie said with no enthusiasm.  
  
Lately Ellie and Sean's Conversations have been going like that.  
  
"Okay Bye" Sean said  
  
"Bye" Ellie said reluctantly.  
  
Me and Sean have been going out for a year and I enjoyed it but now the feelings not there anymore! Why I mean I love him but not in that sense but like a brother. Ellie had thought.  
  
Soon after that Ellie went to Ashley's house.  
  
Manny  
  
"Oh Craig I love you!" Manny said aloud to herself.  
  
"Why Craig why? Why can't I be mad at you!?" A few months ago you broke my heart and I still love you!" She said more loudly to herself  
  
"Manuela! Abre la peurta!"(Manuela! open the door!) A loud voice interrupted  
  
"Pedesan un memento Mami!"(Wait a Minute Mommy!)Manny Screamed back then a second later she opened the door and sat back on her bed.  
  
"Que te deley Manuela?"(What did I say Manuela?) Her mother said  
  
"No se shierha la peurta."(Don't close the door) Manny and her Mom said at the same time. Then Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Que Paso muchacha?" (What happened child?) Manny's mother said with concern.  
  
"Nada Mama." (Nothing mom)  
  
"Si tu teine un problemo" (Yes you have a problem)  
  
"No Mama no tengo un problemo"(No I don't have a problem)  
  
"Mija tu teine Escuela en la Semana?"(Hunny do you have school in the week?) Her mom said changing the subject,  
  
"Si tenemos esceula" Manny said gloomy.  
  
"Ok finesh jour tarea" (ok finish your homework) her mom said trying to speak English with Spanish. Her mom tried her best to speak in English but couldn't only her dad could.  
  
Ellie (Ash's House 8:00 pm)  
  
Ellie rang the door bell and knocked on the door really hard. She had her Leather Jacket zipped up and she hugged herself in it.  
  
"Coming!" A familiar voice said behind the door. Finally the opened the door.  
  
"Hi Ms.Kerwin" Ellie said with a smile  
  
"Oh please call me Kate"  
  
"Okay,so is Ashley home?"  
  
"Yah she is in the Living room"  
  
"Okay" Ellie said and walked in hung up her jacket on the racket and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey!" Ellie said to Ashley Kerwin.  
  
Ashley was kissing a guy the looked up to her Ellie's voice."Oh hey!"  
  
"Hi Jimmy" Ellie said. She doesn't know why that every time she saw Jimmy and Ash she got a sick pit of feeling in her.  
  
"SO you talked to Sean yet?" Ashley said.  
  
"Huh?!" Ashley broke Ellie out of her trance.  
  
"Uh Could I say something Ash" Jimmy said Interrupting  
  
"Sure Jimmy I'm your girlfriend not your master!" Ash said  
  
"Well El, you should dump him that guy has a past and well lets not got started on it" Jimmy said Getting up and touching Ellie's shoulder.  
  
Ellie don't know what got in to her but soon she realized that she was smiling at what jimmy did.  
  
Then after that they all hung out.  
  
Emma (Monday 1st Pd going to second in the halls with Chris)  
  
Over the summer something happened. Emma grew up alot. She matured in some places but grew a inch more in height and something else happened. Emma got a Makeover from her Cousin in the states. Emma Dresses like Paige and not like Manny who almost dresses like Paige but just less clothes on her. Emma was wearing Hip huggers and white tank top with a Light pink net fish (those shirts with big holes all over the place) long  
  
sleeve shirt over the white tank top.  
  
Then Emma got Bangs with Layers and some light blonde highlights in her hair also the bottom half of the hair was dyed brown.  
  
Chris and Emma were Hand in hand.  
  
"So what do you got second pd?" Chris asked.  
  
"Umm Home Economics. What about you?" Emma answered back.  
  
"English"  
  
"Okay so bye"  
  
"Bye" Chris said  
  
They Kissed.  
  
Emma went into her first class to find an empty seat next to Sean Cameron and Manny but the teacher told her to sit next to Sean so the arrangement will be boy girl. And this other guy sat next to Manny.. Emma and Him started to talk over the summer but still were not friends Emma still hated him though. But then she didn't.  
  
"Okay class we have been in school for a month now. Were you are sitting at is going to be your permanent seats. And on top of that we will be doing a project were you and your partner will be married engaged or divorced. So let me take a minute to write down every ones partners and assign you your status. Tomorrow I will give you details on the assignment" Mr. Mate said (Ma-te) He was a short man with a long mustache.  
  
Most of the Class groaned at the thought Emma was pretty mad.  
  
"Well Hello partner" Emma said sarcastically to Sean.  
  
"Come on Emma I told Mr. Simpson sorry he got over it why can't you and plus I thought we were on the verge of becoming friends. What happened?"  
  
"Well I guess we can try to be friends." Emma said with no emotion  
  
"It's a start" Sean said back.  
  
Just then Emma got a Note from Manny.  
  
"Hey Em I feel sorry for you" Manny wrote.  
  
"I fell sorry for you, you are with John touchy feely guy over there" Emma replied.  
  
"OH plu-eeze your heart is still set on Sean I can so tell!" Manny then wrote.  
  
"Whatever Manny lets start doing work instead of talking" Emma wrote back 


	2. Teachers and Marriage

CLSpiccolochick129014 thanks for what you said it was honest and to be honest I am an honest person too. Sorry if that was confusing and I take what you said as a step to do better. Thanks for thinking the plot was good.  
  
MoNae- here is the next chapter  
  
Sister-cousin- i will try with the grammar and I know my Spanish grammar was bad too. Thanks for saying it was good.  
  
"Oh Jeez!" Ellie muttered under her breath this was the third argument she had with a teacher.  
  
"Ellie what has gotten into you?! You haven't handed in your homework for a week! And for that comment right now you just earned yourself detention" The teacher said  
  
"Oh don't catch a titty attack! God your acting as if Homework is the whole world well guess what Ms.? It Isn't!" Ellie said with attitude.  
  
The class started to chuckle  
  
"Well someone has PMS" muttered Spinner  
  
"Spinner I am glad you finally got out of indenial and realized you too also get your period along with the female population" Ellie said  
  
"Well-"Spinner began  
  
"Okay! Enough the both of you!" The teacher said interrupting Spinner "Ms.Nash you now has company to detention right Mr. Gavin?"  
  
"Yeah you!" Spinner said smart mouthing the teacher  
  
The class oohed  
  
"Okay Mr. Mason you want to be a smarty come up and answer the warm up and you now have detention for 2 weeks."  
  
"Whoopee" Spinner said sarcastically Spinner went up to answer the question which surprisingly he got right.  
  
"Way to go Spin" A kid yelled in the back of the room when he was walking back to his seat.  
  
"Tobes how does it feel to be married with Degrassi's hottest grade 10?" Manny said in her Home Economics class She was pretending to be a reporter  
  
"I guess okay" Toby said  
  
"You sure just okay. Is the sex great?" said Manny jokingly  
  
"Umm bad" Toby said joking too.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha "Manny said.  
  
"Okay Class we have enough time left and I already finished everyone's status. So 1 group at a time will go up to my desk and I will tell you your life, And if I don't finish you all today there will be tomorrow and I will explain everything else too" Mr. Mate said  
  
"Mr. Cameron and Ms. Nelson come up. (he started calling ppl from the back and then to the front. Emma and Sean were in the back so they were called first. They went up to his desk.  
  
"Okay Ms. Nelson you are happily married to Mr. Cameron. You have 3 kids you get to choose the gender and all. Ms. Nelson you are a T.V Anchor woman of your own show and Mr. Cameron owns his own company that becomes successful. You Live in London,England. You both make a lot of money And live in a Mansion. That's all now go back to your seats and I will explain everything else tomorrow this is just your info so remember this." Mr. Mate said slowly to them.  
  
"Okay Mr. Johnson and Ms. Simpson come up" Mr. Mate Called.  
  
He explained it to like 3 more groups their situation and then the bell rings.  
  
Okay their will be more later okay. 


	3. Mentions of a new girl

CatNamedZane- I don't care what you think of my story. Don't tell me to discontinue anything. It was nice of you to recommend that site but my spelling is good. I checked it myself if you are talking about the Spanish yeah I suck at that but at least I know what the words mean and the reason it is all dialogue now is because those are like a prequel to the beginning of the whole story okay. But this part will be more descriptive I think this part the drama starts to break when I introduce a new character. Who is sure to start chaos and havoc. Anyways like I was saying I will continue this story I like it and some others do too. But I am guessing you are a nerd because you use big words and don't like slang either and you have your own how to site.  
  
DegrassiFreak2- I will be continuing the story and thanks for saying that at least some ppl appreciate my work!  
  
Oxnard- I think I will do that it will add some fights to my story. So thanks for the Idea.  
  
Manny was walking down the halls to get to her lunch period she was getting their late as usual. She was walking at a fast pace not letting anything get in her way. Just then a Voice called her.  
  
"Manuela wait up!" the voice screamed  
  
"If you have anything to say to me than walk up to me and say it" Manny said in a Snotty tone  
  
"Do you talk to everyone like that or just me?" The voice said  
  
"You know what? You better-"Manny was turning around to say to the person what she felt but she saw the voice and stopped talking. Her mouth dropped and her eyes got big.  
  
"Manuela where are your manners" the person said Just then the person ran up to Manny and hugged her.  
  
"Crystal what are you doing here!?" Manny said with such excitement.  
  
"Oh just checking the school out you know. After all I will be going here from now on" Crystal said with a cheek to cheek smile.  
  
Crystal Mendez. She has long wavy dark chocolate brown hair. She has big hazel eyes and a beauty mark on the top of her right cheek. She had very long eyelashes and thin yet thick eyebrows that were in perfect shape. She had a piercing in her right ear cartilage two holes on each ear and the mid ear thing that sticks out, also she had a piercing on her tongue and belly. She was wearing a black baby tee belly shirt and the collar was a half circle shape. On her shirt it said "It is cute how you think I 'm listening" in hot pink words and a little pink Bunny right next to the words with a smile on. She had medium coloured denim pants on. Crystal had black and pink Chuck Taylor's Converse sneakers on. Crystal was a party girl with some what of an attitude problem. But yet still people liked her. Crystal was the meaning of the word Beautiful. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was 5'4 and in Grade 11. She also had dimples every time she grinned, smiled or laugh.  
  
"OMG! What made your mum come here?" Manny said still so shocked.  
  
"Well New York City wasn't the best place for my party animal style." Crystal said look down while shifting her weight to one foot to the other.  
  
"Oh well Mr. Raditch sent you to lunch?" Manny said and her face went back to happen.  
  
"Yeah he did" Crystal said  
  
"Well um you can meet my crew so when you come here tomorrow you will at least know some ppl. "Manny said  
  
"Okay!" said Crystal grinning and her dimples were showing.  
  
(After School detention) Monday October 25th 2004 3:05  
  
"Okay at 5:00 I will come back here to dismiss you. Until then you will sit and do nothing except thinking about your behavior in my class today." Mrs.Linion (Lee-Nee-On) said the teacher who put Ellie and Spinner in detention. 


	4. Memories last forever

Okay I think in the second chap I made a mistake I made Toby as Manny's husband. So forget about that part. It is the other guy mentioned in Chapter 1 Manny married for class. Oh yeah and Crystal is Manny's cousin.  
  
Ellie was sitting on her be trying to think about today's event. Ellie looked at her bright red Alarm clock only to find it was 4:11pm flashing in green numbers. She felt as if it was 2 days after detention when really it was just 1 and 2 minutes after detention. Ellie reminisced about the event that happened during detention. While the song "Together" by Avril Lavigne was playing softly in her bedroom.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Something just isn't right.  
  
I can feel it inside  
  
The truth isn't far behind me.  
  
You can't deny  
  
Ellie looked at her watch great a 1hour and 45 min with this moron she thought very Ellie looked at her watch great a 1hour and 45 min with this moron she thought very negatively.  
  
"El?" Spinner called/asked half heartily  
  
"What?!" Ellie called with a great amount of attitude. And then glanced to Spinner  
  
When I turn the lights out  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
Reality overcomes me  
  
I'm living a lie  
  
"What's wrong with you?! I was trying to apologize!" Spinner said yelling.  
  
"I don't need your fucking apology!" Ellie said trying to match Spinner's tone of voice  
  
"Why do you always have to be like that?" Spinner said calming his voice as he looked up to the clock 15 minutes passed.  
  
"Like what?" Ellie said in her normal tone of voice as she glanced at her CD player which she was about to turn on. But right now she was fidgeting with the button.  
  
Chourus: When I'm alone I feel so much better  
  
But when I'm around you I don't feel  
  
Together  
  
It's doesn't feel right at all  
  
Together  
  
Together we've built a wall  
  
Together  
  
Holding hands we'll fall  
  
Hand we'll fall  
  
"Like what?" Ellie asked again afraid of her out come because Spinner was looking down at his detention work.  
  
"Like a-......" Spinner said still looking uncomfortable at his belongings  
  
"Spit it out already!" Ellie said with such anticipation  
  
"Like a Bitch" Spinner said putting his hands in front of his face and head in order to protect himself  
  
Ellie was so shocked at the out come of his mouth. Was she really all that of a bitch? She was so in shock she couldn't say anything but just let her mouth drop.  
  
This has gone on so long.  
  
I realized what I need  
  
Something good to rely on  
  
Something for me  
  
Chourus: When I'm alone  
  
I feel so much better  
  
And when I'm around you  
  
I don't feel  
  
Together  
  
It doesn't feel right at all  
  
Together  
  
Together we have built a wall  
  
Together  
  
Holding hands we'll fall  
  
Hands we'll fall  
  
My heart is broken  
  
I'm lying here  
  
My thoughts are Choking  
  
On you my dear  
  
On you my dear  
  
On you my dear  
  
Chourus 2x  
  
Ellie then just got up packed her things back up and left there was no point in staying. 30 minutes it was now 4:00 pm and she already had gotten all emotional with this Smart ass. She didn't care if she served detention for a day more.  
  
When I'm around you  
  
When I'm around you  
  
I don't feel together, no  
  
I don't feel together, no  
  
When I'm around you  
  
When I'm around you  
  
I don't feel together, no  
  
I don't feel together  
  
Manny was sitting on her porch her knees touching her chin. She was pondering what could have happened.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Does this hurt?" Manny asked she was in ninth grade and pregnant she went to the doctors for an abortion.  
  
"No the procedure is not painful it is just a shot and that's all" The kind female doctor said.  
  
"Okay" Manny said with a hint of being unsure  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" the doctor said with concerned  
  
Manny thought about it with her face towards the ceiling.  
  
"Okay" Manny said finally.  
  
The doctor gave her a shot and she already had the abortion.  
  
Manny cried at the thought she regretted the abortion she wanted to be happy with Craig and have a huge Family but she destroyed it all.  
  
I will post more probably tomorrow okay 


End file.
